1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drink plug capable of opening automatically and controlling spouting, and its container, and more particularly to a control device and a container for spouting drink, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
All over the world, drinking and opening of the champagne (foam liquor) means happiness, success, festival and celebration. At the moment the champagne (foam liquor) is opened, the low and deep sound moves people's tender hearts. The continuous, dense and soft foam spouts out of the bottle, and dances in the crystal goblets. For agreement, for the new born, for birthday, or for celebrating own life, it deserves the wonderful moments. However, obvious drawbacks of the plugging art in the conventional champagne (foam liquor) can not be ignored.
Firstly, it is unsafe. Everyone who has contacted with or drunk the champagne (foam liquor) will know that, it is unsafe. Storing and opening should be very careful, especially the opening gesture must be correct, since the plug will pop out to hurt people, and the whole opening process need to be manual.
Secondly, it is not economical. Besides that the opening gesture must be correct to avoid hurting people by the popping out plug, it is hard to not waste the champagne (foam liquor) when opening. The opening operation has some difficulty, and in certain circumstances, the expansive champagne (foam liquor) spouts out to air for better celebration effect, and thus certainly that champagne (foam liquor) is wasted and the environment is polluted.
Finally, it is not widespread. Although the spouting way of champagne (foam liquor) has exceptional charm and joy, and special ability to form happiness atmosphere, it is not widespread. Except the champagne (foam liquor), other drinks do not possess the characters.